gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
Smashfaqs trolls
Every once in a while, a few users from Smashfaqs (The Gamefaqs community for Smash 4) decide to disrupt the peace... the tranquility... the already-hostile-ish nature of our board and make it worse. These users claim to be doing it for "moral standards", but really just do it to annoy the crap out of us. Probably because they're still bitter over Corrin getting into Smash. They also cannot differentiate fiction from reality (mostly...) Feel free to help this page grow into the malicious cancer it is. List of users Crab Crab is a Smashfaqs (and other boards) troll infamous for making blatant bait topics. His actions on Fatesfaqs mostly involves trying to get clicks by talking about Elise's age, mostly like a less-funny more ignorant Endgame. He's also prone to betting his account on stuff, and then claiming it didn't happen when he loses a bet and not following through, like the prawn he really is. He also claims to own usage of the phrase "Crab Blab" in topic titles and threatens to report copycats to the mods. All his actions caught up to him, however, and he was banned, showing that every once in a Blue Moon the mods can do their jobs. (TENTATIVE INFO): It seems, however, that he is back under an alt under the name "prawn". Only time will tell if it is actually Crab, but it seems likely. JoyfulFireball Don't let the name fool you. Joyful is one of the worst of them, popping into topics whenever one of his fellow trolls does, only to call everyone a incest apologist. Self-admitted NASCAR enthusiast. CaptainJiggz Jiggz used to be a nice... cool... user on Smashfaqs. Then he went full-troll and has taken to joining the other 3 in their trolling. He is special in that he can differentiate fiction from reality... as long as it doesn't involve incest.He'll justify that playing games like GTA or Fallout don't make you a murder, but will claim that playing Fire Emblem makes you a Incest Apologist... Even though you can avoid incest In Fates, while Murder in those games... not so much. Biggest jerk of the group. He'll commonly mention that he's not apart of any team other than his own, "The Puff Brigade" and Smashfaqs sin't his homeboard. His alt is "Captainjigqz". User is now out of Purgatory (That was fast...). ThePicklez1 The leader of the SmashFAQ's trolls. Is actually a girl, believe it or not ('''AND SHE'S TAKEN, FOLKS) '''A SmashFAQ's regular who led people to a secret board called "Video Easel". From there, the SmashFAQ's trolls began to gather and grow into quite an annoyance. Runs a series called "New Valver Vice", which is a spin-off of an OC series by another SmashFAQ's user. Trivia * Crab has lost at least 3 bets on his account. He refuses to admit it, and claims any evidence to the contrary is 'photoshopped'. Even when the evidence is a link to goddamn Gamefaqs. * According to Virgalyssa, Murder is not worse then Incest. * JoyfulFireball really likes to throw around the word "Incest Apologist". Even though there's only 2 guaranteed incest options in the game. And most of the users he calls "incest apologists" have Waifubandos that are not the royals. And it's fiction. * CaptainJiggz, also spouts non-sense about "Incest Apologist" and has made it clear his mission is to remove all "Apologists", Which is a buzzword. * Links to some of their secret hideout boards: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/981414-video-easel * http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/588008-ultraverse-prime-microcosm * Current troll board as of 6/27: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/584365-midnight-raiders * http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/570505-quiz-scramble-special * http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/584359-college-basketball * ^Notice how they harrass the board owners away. * They make commie jokes and references. And they think it's amusing. * http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/565337-bug-blasters-the-exterminators * http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/916294-zippy-race * http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/568795-soccer-challenge * http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/567502-cue-boy/73830096 * https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/1381-the-underground-library * ^They are planning a raid. Beware. Category:Cancer Category:GameFAQs User Category:Villains Category:Sodium Chloride